1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for attaching the exhaust manifold, and more particularly to a method of elastic attachment of the exhaust manifold.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exhaust manifolds are conventionally attached by means of flanges and bolts in a very rigid manner.
The cylinder head exhaust manifold assembly consists of parts experiencing variations in heating which produce large temperature differences. These differences are increased further by pollution control devices. The result is a rapid loosening of the currently known fastening methods because of the distortions produced by their rigidity and the constraints on resulting expansions.
The problem of resistance to thermal fatique of the manifold because of pitting and grinding of the fastening, responsible for starting leaks, exists in the case of screws since there is a local concentration of pressure.